Together
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: Spending one last minute with the love of his life was all Kisshu had wanted. And now that the time had come, Ichigo grants his wish... Okay, bad summary. But I tried. (I do not own TMM except for the plot.)


**Aside from how difficult they are, the one thing I do love about (writing) oneshots is that they can be as small as 500 words AND make no sense at all. Hooray for oneshots! **

_One more… _

Beads of sweat rolling down his half-bare back and leaking from the roots of his emerald green hair, Kisshu tightened his grip on the hilts of his twin sais, seeing Ichigo do the same with her fluffy heart-shaped Strawberry Bell. Her bubblegum pink hair swayed dramatically in the sudden gust of air which smacked both of their revealed parts of skin, the maroon bands that neatly tied his side bangs together almost falling out of his hair. Breathing rates harsh and unsteady, the level of defeat beyond its limit, the alien and the mew pondered a worried thought of what was causing them to keep on fighting; keep on standing; keep on living. It was truly magnificent to see the once two enemies battling together even if it killed them, standing side by side with weapons ready at their fingertips. They've waited far too long for this, to now become a team. To become one.

_Just one more minute…_

Five hundred chimera animals. That's exactly how many stood beneath them, scratching their retracted claws at the worn out bark of an oak tree, unlucky that their meal was safe and hopefully sound at the top most highest branches. But it was useless, staying up there with no hopes of survival, because it won't be sooner or later when they'd have to finish them off once and for all. It's not like they could escape the parasitical creatures forever; not even Kisshu could bare to imagine how savagely they bite at fresh smooth skin. That's why they had to calm themselves down, the highest branches of the tallest trees seemed the most safest place for now. Ichigo's breathing was forced, though deep and shakening, and he could tell that, being infused with the genes of a wild cat, she was tring her best to keep her cool. If only he could do the same…

"Kisshu-kun, we have to get down at some point. We can't be standing here all day! I have a date with—" the flat tip of his sword interrupted her pleas as its cold metal edges met her lips, hushing her panicking speech quite simply. Kisshu exhaled a sigh of guilt and remorse, hoping he'd be alive by the end of the day, wishing he could spend those last few minutes peacefully before death overcame them together. His hand was shaky and uncontrollable as he lowered the sword down to his sides again, at least content that she had shut up.

_I have a date… with you…_

Mouth dry like a desert, throat yearning for a drop of water, Ichigo unconciously swallowed a ball of saliva and hoped she wouldn't collapse from the lack of energy or strength that was slowly decreasing by the second. Any longer from forcing herself to stand with her aching painful legs, and she would literally exhaust herself till she dropped. Maybe even become chimera food if she were to give up hope.

"No… why now? Why can't we wait? Just a little longer would be fine, I'm telling you. One more minute!" Kisshu begged, down on his very knees if he could on the lightweight but stubby branches, and searched in her glistening watering eyes for hope. Any signs of approval. But gulping with the fear that she'd spring off the tree and begin to fight alone without him – meaning he would have had to do the same too, anyways – he saw none. There seemed to be no fear, she was calm and most likely ready. Ready to end what he had accidentally started. If only he could do the same… "Sixty seconds is all I'm asking for!"

Ichigo shut her eyes and let the cooling yet humid breeze brush past her sweaty skin and tousled hair, and for a minute, Kisshu really had thought she would drop her weight and deliberately fall into the open wide mouthes of the creatures down below, like it was some sort of suicidal act. He stared at her, almost longingly, and waited patiently for a response. Anything to let him know that she agreed on spending one last minute standing; but observing her calm and half natural-looking expression, the warrior regretted to even ask such a favour. He watched her inhale and exhale deeply and quite hauntingly, as if preparing for a painful death for which she knew was soon to come.

"The time you had spent pleading for at least a minute to pass by, those sixty seconds have already ticked" she briefly explained, eyes still shut to avoid causing herself more unwanted distress. "A minute had already went."

Kisshu's eyes held nothing but growing tension and hesitation, and reluctantly looking below his feet at the angered blood-thirsty creatures, he knew this was it. Time had come, there was nothing that should hold him back. Lives had been lost, bodies snapped in pieces, and here he was biting the edge of his nails and shutting the reality out as if it was as easy as turning off the TV. The amount of times he had gulped and prayed, gulped and prayed, was certainly unaccountable. But he could do it, just as Ichigo can.

"Koneko-chan…" he gripped onto his sais even tighter to abate from crying out loud. It wasn't that he was afraid to die, but he couldn't stand letting go of his forever love. "It was nice meeting you…"

"H-hey! Y-you're making it sound like we're going to lose. Like we're going to die in defeat!" she replied immediately before he could continue his saddening farewell speech. Not being able to resist it any longer, feeling a century had passed between them with nothing done at all, Ichigo turned around and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. It was all too quick for his sucked-by-pressure brain, but he had beautifully found his lips glued onto hers. Her mouth was sealed with his.

_We can do this, Kisshu-kun and I. We can do this…_

**See? I told you it didn't have to make any sense! XD**


End file.
